The present invention relates to stabilizer bar bushings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stabilizer bar bushing which comprises two semi-circular rate plates which are imbedded within a rubber half cylinder. The two half cylinder rubber pieces are hinged together on one side to provide the hinged/split reinforced clam shell bushing of the present invention.
Conventional motor vehicle suspension systems often include one or more stabilizer bars to control the degree of roll of the motor vehicle during cornering or during other vehicle maneuvers. A typical stabilizer bar is generally U-shaped having a long intermediate portion disposed laterally with respect to the motor vehicle and a pair of relatively short end portions extending forwardly or rearwardly to attach to a corresponding pair of suspension arms or wheel hubs. The intermediate portion normally is attached to the underside of the vehicle by one or more bracket assemblies.
The mounting bracket assembly for the intermediate portion of the stabilizer bar typically includes an elastomeric bushing, sometimes termed an insulator, a bracket or housing which is secured to the underside of the vehicle and a bracket which engages the elastomeric bushing and which is secured to the bracket or housing secured to the underside of the vehicle. The elastomeric bushing is thus located between the stabilizer bar and the brackets to support and isolate the stabilizer bar.
The typical installation procedure for the attachment of the stabilizer bar to the underside of the vehicle involves first positioning a pair of cylindrical elastomeric bushings over the stabilizer bar and then sliding the bushings along the stabilizer bar until they reach their design position. The stabilizer bar is then positioned on the vehicle by engaging the elastomeric bushings with the bracket or housing which is secured to the underside of the vehicle. Then a flanged semi-circular bracket is placed over each of the elastomeric bushings and these brackets are bolted to the bracket or housing secured to the underside of the vehicle. The bolting of the bracket to the bracket or housing secured to the vehicle positions the elastomeric bushing within the semi-circular bracket and thus secures the intermediate portion of the stabilizer bar to the vehicle. The elastomeric bushing is designed to be compressed by the bolting of the bracket to the bracket or housing secured to the vehicle and this compression of the elastomeric bushing eliminates slippage of the stabilizer bar with respect to the bushing during movement of the vehicle""s suspension. Movement of the stabilizer bar with respect to the bracket assembly is accomplished by the flexing of the elastomeric bushing.
Stabilizer bars can be single piece components or they can be multiple piece components where the intermediate portion and the end portions are all separate components. Regardless of the design, the intermediate portion is secured to the vehicle and the end portions extend from the intermediate portions to the suspension arm or wheel hubs.
While the present design for bracket assemblies have performed well in the field, the design of the elastomeric bushing requires the bushing to be assembled onto the stabilizer bar from one of the ends of the stabilizer bar. This requirement makes it necessary to assemble the elastomeric bushing prior to attaching the ends to the suspension system and it also requires the detachment of the end of the stabilizer bar from the suspension system when replacement or service of a bushing is required.
The continued development of the stabilizer bar bracket assemblies has included the development of elastomeric bushings and brackets which simplify the system and the attachment of the system to the vehicle with compromising the performance of the bushing and in some applications increasing the performance of the bushings.
The present invention provides the art with an elastomeric bushing which is designed as a hinged or split cylindrical member which enables the installation of the bushing directly at the point of attachment eliminating the need to slide the bushing along the stabilizer bar. Also, because the elastomeric bushing is positioned directly at the point of attachment of the stabilizer bar, rigid shells which function as rate plates can be imbedded within the elastomeric material. This would not be possible in some prior art cylindrical bushing designs because the elastomeric bushing when being assembled from one end is required to go around bends in the stabilizer bar and the inclusion of a rigid shell may prohibit this movement around the corner. The present invention eliminates the need to move along the stabilizer bar thus permitting the inclusion of rigid shells regardless of the shape of the stabilizer bar.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.